Road Trip
by ebineez01
Summary: Jack and Gwen take a trip.


AN: this is my first fic here. Warnings for explicit sex. Please review if you like 

She stared at his hand where it rested on his thigh her eyes flicking momentarily to his other as it steered the SUV; she loved his hands – long thick fingers, his hands like the rest of his body – strong and solid – but not fat or chubby.

She followed with her eyes as his hand moved to adjust one of the heating controls on the dash noting how close it passed by her knee; she suddenly had the urge to reach out and grab it and rest it on her leg instead of his own. The thought sent a surge of adrenalin straight to her gut.

Jack looked over at her and smiled.

Gwen tried not to get that 'shit I've so been busted' look on her face as she smiled back at him. They had a bit of a drive ahead of them – strange occurrences had been reported about an hour from Cardiff, she sat back in her seat getting comfortable; as she closed her eyes an image came into her head.

_Gwen was laid back in her seat eyes closed exactly as she really was right now; Jack reached out and placed his hand on her knee. Gwen didn't open her eyes just stayed as she was; after a few moments he started to stroke slowly, lightly along her thigh. Again she didn't open her eyes – her only acknowledgement of his actions was to move in her seat slightly so she was turned further towards him._

_She imagined Jack's smile at this show of acceptance from her – his actions mirroring his smile as he became more confident – he was massaging high on her thigh now._

As these thoughts ran through her head, Gwen couldn't help but move around in her seat a bit which caught Jack's attention. He saw her eyes were closed and wondered what was going on in that head of hers.

_Gwen let out a low moan as she felt Jack's hand move further up her thigh to brush against her then move back down again; she imagined Jack was testing the waters to see how far she was willing to go with this. She let him know in no uncertain terms when she moved in her seat again letting her legs relax allowing him access._

The fantasy seemed so real to Gwen, her heart beating fast she swallowed – she could just about feel his hand on her. She craved so much to have those hands on her – those fingers inside her.

_Taking this as a sign to go further, Jack moved his hand up to cup her through her jeans his fingers curling up to her. Moments later his fingers popped her button, her zipper down._

Gwen breathed out slowly as she imagined herself tilting her hips to help him pull her jeans and panties down past her bum.

_Jack's hand moved back down, a rumbling growl emanating from him as he felt how aroused she was. Gwen moaned as his fingers parted her, one digit rubbing over her throbbing nub before sliding down to slip into her. _

She could feel the wetness between her legs as she moved in her seat the fabric of her jeans giving her a little of the friction she craved.

_She was right – she knew those fingers would be amazing – and they truly were. She turned to face him now pulling her right leg up under her enabling him to slide another finger into her his thumb gently rubbing her clit._

Jack looked over at her – he could have sworn he just heard her moan.

Gwen's eyes reluctantly opened as she felt the SUV swerve suddenly.

"Pitt stop," Jack explained as he pulled the car to a halt in the rest area he'd diverted into.

"Oh," Gwen replied blinking. "Good idea." She got out of the car and breathed in the cool fresh air looking around as she walked to the ladies.

"What are you smiling about?" Jack asked bemused as he got back in the car.

"Oh nothing in particular," Gwen replied as she settled in her seat once more. "How far to go?"

"About half an hour I'd say," he told her as he pulled back out onto the road.

_Gwen's eyes opened as the tyres screeched to a halt. "Pitt stop," Jack ground out. She pulled her pants up and followed him across the deserted rest stop; rounding the amenities block she found him stood there his back to her. "Jack?" she queried. He ran his hands through his hair, then whirled to face her. In two short strides he was on her, pushing her up against the back wall of the building. No words passed between them as he pushed her pants back down and off one leg, popping his own button and dropping his fly. "That's why he wears braces," she thought as Jack was able to free his sizeable erection without dropping his pants. _

_He stopped then to look into her eyes, searching. "Yes Jack," she willed. "I want this." He brought his lips to hers, it wasn't gentle. He demanded entrance and she too willingly gave it – she knew she would always give it. Wrapping his greatcoat around them he lifted her, her legs instinctively circling his waist, her back pressed against the cold brick wall. She felt him hard against her, his hand guiding his tip along her wetness, sliding past her entrance to rub over her pulsing clit. She literally ached for him now, the physical need overwhelming. Bringing himself back down he edged his hips forward. "Oh fuck Gwen!" he groaned as he slipped inside her._

"_Don't talk," she whispered in his ear before capturing his mouth with hers as if to emphasise the point. She was glad for the thick jacket she wore, her back sliding up the wall with each thrust as he pounded into her. _

_She heard a car pull up in the parking lot on the other side of the building, he looked her in the eye and they shared that thrill that lovers do at the possibility of being caught in the act. _

_He laid his head on her shoulder and she knew he was close. She was closer as with the next stroke he drove her over the edge into oblivion. Jack felt her close around him and with a last desperate thrust he joined her. _

Jack looked over at Gwen where she sat in the passenger seat of the SUV – he'd definitely heard her moan that time. And from the look on her face he had a pretty good idea why. 'Oh boy!' he thought as his pants started to feel a little tight.

_They stood there a moment, her legs wrapped around him, his hands clutching her arse breathing heavily after their encounter. She felt his grip on her change as he pulled out of her lowering her to the ground, his upper body now pressed against her. She felt him doing his pants up then she watched as he crouched to help her back into her jeans; when they were done up he stood. Placing a hand either side of her he leant back into her. "We've got some aliens to catch."_

Jack couldn't believe she hadn't heard him. 'That must be some daydream,_' _he thought.

"_Gwen, we've got some aliens to catch," he repeated._

"Gwen!" Jack all but yelled this time.

Gwen started in her seat her eyes flying open.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," he smiled at her. "Good dream?"

"What!?" she cried. "No! No dreams here...just resting my eyes as my old Dad says."

Jack nodded not taking his eyes from hers – and not believing a word.

"Right," she said as she grabbed the handle of the door trying really hard not to look at those hands. "Let's go...aliens to catch y'know."

Jack chuckled to himself. 'I've really got to find out what that dream was about,' he thought to himself as he followed her out of the car


End file.
